Fire and Storm: The Guardian vs the Tyrant
It's winter on Mochina Island and snow has covered all the island in a white blanket. Schools are closed and many people have a snow day, however Markus and his guild are busy scattered across the archipelago and surrounding islands doing jobs. Only Markus and his family are at home enjoying the snow. However near the docks a powerful new face has arrived. The Beginning A man with long black hair and crimson red armor steps off from a small boat heading off the small islands looking around as he merely walked across as his crimson red eyes glimmer in the darkness as snow fall floats around him as he explores the area. By now Markus has gone for a walk through the city grabbing a bite to eat as his favorite restaurant before walking down a secluded path, here he comes across the man in red armor. "Hmm another fighter arriving on the island......" He thought to himself as he walked closer ready to fight just in case the man is another challenger try to prove himself by beating the Storm Guardian. The man known as Takashi, then merely noticed this person as he notices the tattoos first off, as he then appeared to be walking towards the restaurant also, however stopped a moment noticing him. "Hmph... you seem quite strong compared to the normal people I've seen... i wonder do you have a name mister?" he asked rather calmly however, still keep his eyes locked on Markus as the Dragon Tyrant remained rather calm right now. "Markus Hotaru.....Guild Master of the Twilight Phoenix Guild and Storm Phoenix Slayer." Said Markus stopping just behind Takeshi taking one hand out of his pocket ready to fire. "You haven't been causing trouble on my home island have you?" "That Depends on you, Markus Hotaru." He replied as he stood there as he has one of his hands out while the other one resting onto one of his sword on his sash. "I am Takashi Suzugamori, you may know me as the "Dragon Emperor" or "Dragon Tyrant"... and i came here to defeat you." he replied giving a cold look in his eyes as he said with a rather cold tone. "Nope never heard of ya....." Said Markus turning around to face him with a smirk as his armor appeared. "Well you can try either way." Storms Vs. Flames "Oh you will." He replied as he then draws the sword surprisingly opening by merely using the sword outward throwing the blade like a knife aimed towards his torso using that as he moves towards the right. Markus smirks and catches the blade without effort. "Gonna need to do better than that to beat me." He said throwing the blade aside and taking up a one handed version of his normal fighting stance. "I use a style of my own creation....Twilight Phoenix Kenpo." He then lunges forward landing a powerful knee to Takeshi's chest followed by a hip throw which is then followed by an axe kick. Takashi appeared to have already taken advantage of the blade using it as a decoy, as he then lunges his foot upwards using flames of a dragon slayer, to generate a blazing inferno around his foot. As he does he then leaps upwards to counter the axe kick with a Fire Dragon's Claw to slam upwards to his torso matching his speed. "Twilight Phoenix Kenpo?" He asked randomly. "Ghost Walking: Technique 3.....It's a style i made while i was begin taught my Phoenix Slayer Magic." Said Markus who was somehow behind Takeshi while the "Markus" Takeshi hit vanished. "So your a Dragon Slayer? Hmm this'll be fun." Markus then lunged forward moving just past Takeshi using his formerly packeted hand to clothes line him to the ground. He then grabbed Takeshi's arm and put him in an arm lock for afew seconds which was followed by a powerful slaps to the face and a barrage of slaps, palm strikes, elbows, knees and kicks. "Twilight Phoenix Kenpo: Wise Dragon sub-style: Azure Dragon Form." Markus switched to another form using a barrage of dynamic kicks followed by brutal clawing strikes that started to strip Takeshi's armor. Takashi quickly moves to respond realizing was faked out by the incoming attack generates a red bone shaped spirit bursting out from around his body to shield himself from the incoming attack before then the bones starts to catch fire as blue flames generate along the bones to shield himself from the impact of the strikes as he was knocked back into the ground. "Terumune of The Half Moon" He spoken coldly as the aura generated into a monsterous demon like warrior spirit around him letting out a angry roar as it generates blue version of fire dragon flames into swords in both it's hands, which they then go for a double bladed slash across towards Markus. Markus leaps over the attack onto a near by tree. "Hmmm interesting magic....Guess i'm gonna have to amp up my power as well......STORM DRIVE!" Said Markus and entered his Drive form. 5 feathers grew out his forearms and lightning markings appeared across the visible parts of his skin his magical power also increased greatly. "Now lets have some fun." Markus then charges forward at lightning speed and lands a powerful knee to Takeshi's chest followed by a cartwheel kick which was then followed by a 540 roundhouse kick to his face. Takashi then his the blue flaming spirit quick disappearing following taking the impact of the kick which the spirit howls in pain from during the hit which as it fades away. He appeared to using it as a chance to reequip to generate both Red Cloud and Twin Clouds into his hand as he then swings his war-fan across manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado which flies forth being sent Markus flying towards him as the thunderous tornado quickly seemed to be picking up speed towards him. "Wind Release: Storm Breaker!" He said as he remained calm at the moment as he then appeared to put his hand-scythe down stabbing it into the ground after pressure the attack. Markus vanishes from view and counters with a barrage of lightning darts. He then lands and charges forward summoning his sword which quickly switches forms to a smaller blade. attacking head on using a full range of attacks mixed with his Slayer Magic. "Your good but you rely too much on your magic....." Said Markus launching a powerful knee to Takeshi's face. Takashi throws his war-fan into the air a bit, as he then draws two swords from his sashes, to move in closer using this chance to use full force to parry the incoming clashes before taking a powerful knee to the gut sending him back a bit, however his chest plate endures the strike as he smiled. "Impressive... i guess the rumors are true about you." He said rather calmly as his eyes seemed fixed on him. Markus then ducked down using a break dancing kick to trip Takeshi over he then flipped forward slamming his shin into Takeshi's face before rolling forward and taking up his fighting stance again. "You seem to have decent skill....I'm waiting to see more." He said keeping his feet and sword in constant motion. Takashi then slides backwards using a defending stance, as he then forms his right hand holding the blade blade to block his incoming foot, before then raising his foot upwards to drill the ribs of Markus with a pointed kick, to send him flying towards the nearby building smashing his boot through it. Markus recovered brushing himself off now coated in both fire and lightning. "Well now lets try this...." Said Markus with a smirk walking calmly forward "Your good but you got one flaw....You pissed me off...ALOT!" Takashi then brushes off the side of his shoulder plate of his armor waiting for him, as dust seems to fly off as he calmly smirked before his eyes glow more darker as his fangs grew more sharper, and he gain dragon like scales along his neck area as his magical aura is unleash forming into a massive dragon like shape around him. Dragon Tyrant Vs. Twilight Phoenix Guild "Hmm Dragon Force....The ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer....." Said Markus smirking taking out two gems from his belt and squeezing on them entering the Burning Storm Phoenix force. "Lets do this...." However just as Markus begins to charge a giant wall of earth blocks him and two people stand onto of them. "Markus will you stop this! Now isn't the time for a stupid fight!" Said the woman int he hood. "Tell him Dark!" "Cynteria is right....This isn't a good time to have this kinda fight." Said the man wearing the hooded jacket. "This isn't just a normal Dragon Force mode... This is death incarnate.." He spoken rather coldly as merely looked surprised that the other two interfered in there fight acting rather calm right now despite giving a look of lack of care if he destroys the area. As his magical force explodes around him as his rage generates into a solid scarlet red aura as his hand raises up to catch his large war-fan as he lowers it into his hand. Takashi then focused his magical force through his fan before generating a large hurricane was generated through his massive fan as he blasts it forward towards them, as it streams them at high-speed as the attack didn't just appear to be aimed towards Markus but both Dark and Cynteria as he appeared simply annoyed by there presence. Markus and Dark swiped their hands at the tornado using the wind aspect of their Slayer Magic to disperse the tornado and Cyn created a granite prison for Takeshi. "Ya know it was very rude to attack unannounced ya jerk!" Said Cynteria putting a hand on her hip and dusting herself off. "Next time challenge him at the Estate....Wish some of these morons would show some manners." "I am sorry but it was kind of rude for you both to interfere in our contest." Takashi replied in response as the prison merely held him for a moment, as a giant spirit bursts out from inside of it as it looked like some type of legendary samurai warrior beast as it glows bright red. As it does so it then uses it's right hand to blast streams of flaming arrows blasting forth towards Cynteria's torso. "I'm sorry but i didn't come here to fight the small fries, Emperor Terumune of the Full Moon~!" he said glaring at them. "i'm no small fry! I'm Tao the Dark Storm, dark magic clone of Markus Hotaru and his equal....This is Cynteria Hotaru the Earth PHoenix Slayer and powerful S-Class mage of the strongest guild ever to base itself on Mochina." Said Dark turning to him and activating his Phoenix Force along with Cynteria. "You've got the three strongest Phoenix Slayers in the entire archipelago here." "Then show me you're true power? Can you withstand one of my Eclipse Blade?" He said before he then had the massive spirit of the emperor Terumune raise up as it then appeared to be a giant four-armed titan, as it then channels all four of it's blades into a single sword gripping the hilt with his free hand, a unique stance as it glows bursting with flames around him. Then the spirit draws out the blade as the energy mixed within the sword itself formed into a massive flaming energy sword that carries massive amounts of destructive power to swing an single swing to be able to slice, slice past anything within the path of the shock-wave destroying nearby buildings as the shock-wave is sent flying towards them as well as civilians nearby. Suddenly a 4th person attives using blinding speed and incredible strength this new person knocks the blade away and stops the attack. The person landed and it turned out to be Joo Dee Hotaru the 4th Phoenix Slayer on the island. "Sorry i'm late i had to deal with getting people clear." She said already in her Phoenix Force. "Who's this idiot?" "Some Dark Mage....Looking to kill Markus." Said Cynteria looking at her daughter. "Well looks like the Slayers 4 has finally got back together." Said Markus smirking. "Shall we show our latest trick?" The other three nodded and they activated their Phoenix Ascendence form. This new form seemed to be a fusion of their Phoenix Force and Phoenix Drive forms and amplified their magical power even more. They then attacked the spritual warrior with incredible force. "Four on one... That rather unfair between a Dragon Slayer and Phoneix slayers, Markus after all i thought this was a singles contest." He acted rather calm despite being somewhat surprised by this as he then sweats a bit as the spirit soon then retracts back into his body, simply not wanting to waste his energy while still in dragon force mode. "Hmph no matter, Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame" he said as soon as his spirit disappears he launches a dragon roar like blast, which soon splits apart into multiple dragon-shaped head attacks which not only flies towards them. "Better chance to test your power isn't it?" Said Markus as he and the others countered with a wave of the hand sending out blasts of raw magical power. "Besides we didn't really test these new powers when we got them afew weeks ago." Markus as the others then attacked faster and harder than before. using their enhanced powers to hit Takeshi hard and fast even with his uber-spell. "I will remark you are one of my top challenges to date, Markus of Twilight Phoneix however, it's time to end this... and your lives...! RAGH! Crimson Lotus: Omega Dragon Roar!" He stated getting finally annoyed as a bright red aura bursts around his body extremely powerfully enough to push the very winds back as Raw magical energy forms around him before he sucks the magical energy plus the wind of itself into his lungs. He then releases magical release before he uses a blasts a single massive blast wave out of his mouth of black flames which rages forward as the giant blast stream seems to be so power it pushed Takashi backwards a bit when firing as it a massive caliber blast with a extremely long range to blast not only at Markus but the other 3 around him at once using this one attack to wipe them out at once. Dark and Cyn used their Earth based magics to block the attack with Joo Dee leaping over and using her Shatter-point to break the attack, while Markus charged forward under the blast landing a brutal gut strike followed by an rising kick to his chin which got ended with a leaping downward elbow strike. Takashi smiles remarking as the powerful blast seem to still keep doing though weaken still kept going, as breaks through the incoming defenses as then takashi then appeared taking a deep breath as he tries to parry with his war-fan as a shield however was slowed down due to the amount of magic used as he was elbowed into a nearby building. They all gathered around the crater ready for Takeshi's counter. "Well this makes things alot more fun." Said Joo Dee with a smirk. "Wonder what's past this." "Phoenix-Hybrid....." Said Dark. The World Eater & Phoneix Lord Suddenly from the skies a echo of thunderous wind claps happen as a giant beast flies through the clouds descending to the ground below as a monstrous volcanic dragon descends upon the island. Takashi leaning up from the hole, smiles towards the beast as he laughed a bit as almost like he knew this would happen after such a powerful release of fire dragon magic & Eclipse blade would likely draw the attention of the world eater Kronus . "Hello Father." He replied as he was still weaken from the battle as the large dragon lands in the city as it's fangs lunge downwards eating a random villager that was fleeing from the dragon. Just then a massive phoenix arrived and smashed into the dragon. "Say hello to my father." Smirked Markus before landing a brutal side kick to Takeshi's face digging him deeper into the ground. "Bolterus the Phoenix Lord of War." The dragon then lunges it's teeth into the neck of the phoenix as it's burning body starts to burst with flames as lava drips around it's body Markus saw his teeth drills into his father's neck as the large dragon opens it's wings to fly into the sky with him. "I've never eaten phoenix flesh before and i look forward to devouring you." The large dragon let out a cold yet sinister sounding force as he digged his fangs into him. Meanwhile while this is going on Takashi then used this chance to regain his power back, as he then used his hands to catch the incoming foot as he then drags him forward to knock Markus off course and force him to smash his skull into the side of the hole. "The Phoneix of War Bolterus Vs. The World Eater Kronus... heehee this is gonna be interesting." He said as he slowly get up from the hole as he doing this. Markus suddenly faded away, the real Markus used one of his Shadow Walking techniques to trick Takeshi. The real Phoenix Slayer was above him readying one of the Phoenix Ascendance's spells Phoenix Destruction Wave. "Oh Takeshi!" He said before unleashing the attack, while the attack was being prepaired Cynteria used granite to encase Takeshi making sure he can't escape. Dark did the same making the prison double strength, meanwhile Joo Dee used her Gold Lightning to boost everyone's attacks all this way going as the two mystical monsters fought above the city. Takashi was surprised as he was knocked forward into the ground blasted into the ground as his armor cracked a bit as he laid onto the floor coughing up blood as his armor was damaged badly while his dragon force mode started to fade away as he appeared weaken from the battle using his kama scythe to hold himself upwards as he coughed. "Alright four on one was a bad mistake to take on." He spoken as he then crackles his neck still showing he has some life in him as he realized, he is out numbered and have no chance so he held up his hands as then he takes a deep breath as he sucks in the nearby flames from the early battle and destruction which he them begins to suck it into his mouth using it to heal himself and replenishing his energy though his aura also generates a much more chaotic inferno aura around him. After doing so he makes a rather odd stance as he as he then builds up power to prepare for a powerful blast. Meanwhile in the heavens above the legendary beasts clash together as the large dragon then lets out a massive fire blast downwards towards the phoenix of war as it then flaps it's wings as Kronus chuckled before speaking in a creepy voice. "Not bad... for a over-cooked chicken." He said remarkably impressed as he grinned as Kronus seems to be dropping bits of flames and lava downwards as he kept flapping his wings as it begins to rain down towards villagers. Bolterus smirked turning to his human form. "Well lets see how well you do while i'm like this." He smirked taunting Kronos to attack. "Come at me ya over sized gecko." "Oh shit!" Takashi rather then fighting known his father gonna be pissed, as he booked it out of there quickly. Soon afterwards Kronus then forms flames within his mouth generating into a stream of flames before it then lets out a mighty roar of flames blasting outwards as the towering inferno blasts downwards as he still a float in mid-air blasting not towards him but the civilians fleeing the area using his very flames to wash upon them. During this action. As both Markus, His guild members and his father bolterus heard the very scream of his people seconds before there bodies turn to embers and dust. "Markus get everyone away from here!" Said bolterus who let loose his entire power, causing the air itself to become solid. "For hurting them you will suffer.....Come and get me handbag." Bolterus flies off away front he island. The large lava coated fire dragon flies into the air, as it then begins to charge a stream of flames into his mouth using a large magic seal to build up a giant ball of fire in his mouth that grew huge slowly getting smaller and smaller until he devours the stream of flames into his mouth preparing to fire it down at both Bolterus and the island city itself. By now the Army, Militia and even the Royal Guard has gotten involved aiding the guild in protecting the people while bolt leads the monster to the Scared lands 150 miles off the coast of Mochina. The dragon responds as it then launches the large ball of fire blasting it forward towards Boltius path to try to slow it down, while it flies to give case to the phoenix as it wings flapping while it follows him. However due to lack of aim, the ball was knocked off course due to air-current as it flies downwards impacting into another random island of the While it leaves Takashi was shown to be already getting prepared to leave using a boat. Bolt flung blasts of lightning as he led the dragon towards the new fight location. "Come on reptile this way....Good boy!" He said with a confident smirk. Enraged the fire dragon lets out a deep breath before blowing out another stream of flames this time, it blasts outwards like a flamethrower blasting forward towards the Phoneix as the flames wash over the area trying to burn the Phoneix while he tries to lead him on a wild goose chase. Bolt avoids the attack countering a bolt of pure white lightning at the dragon's right eye. "Shocking ain't it?" He smirked as he did so. "Your slipping Fire Bird of War." He said using with a confident smirk on his face as his eyes seemed focus on attacking him, as he then spins his body around turning himself using the itself to form into a toranado like drill-shape while also using his mouth to release flames to morph the toranado into a flaming maelstorm around the world eater as both a defense as well as a aggressive offence attack pushing through the bolt of lightning to lunge it's head towards Bolt's torso. Effortlessly avoids the attack "You forget lightning moves faster than fire." He said sitting onto he dragon's head. "Not much brain in that giant skull of yours huh?" The Halo of the End "Thats it... I'm done Let see you dodge THIS!!" He then waves his hand as a forbidden marks forms around a magic seal as he lets out a pulse of magical energy from Kronus's body generating into a halo of positive and negative magical energy. It formed into a single black halo with a yellow outline along his body as it glows with unbelievably destructive power as he has it prepared to destroy not only Bolt but also the nearby area. Moments before pillar like spheres shoots around the halo in all directions as they fly across damaging the earth scaring the ground as well as flying into the sky. Upon impact with the ground one of the spheres flies downwards into a nearby forest as it explodes in a massive sphere of flames destroying the area and killing the wildlife living there. Bolt used a powerful phoenix spell to block the brunt fo the attack showing some damage he maintained his alititude int he air and grinned "ok now it's a party." He said before charging up an attack that brought down a barrage of lightning onto he dragon. The attack hit every inch of the dragon before Bolt summon a small flute and attacked cutting the dragon as if it was a sword. "Well well not so tough are we?" The halo itself kept releasing stream of bombarding power in all directions around the area using the powerful spell to keep bombarding the area regardless. As the large dragon grant a single smile just before the beams starts to turn across into him as they begin to turn around attempting to fly towards him rather quickly as a stream of beams from the light of destruction halo appears to be heading for both himself and Phoenix maximum odds of impact even it if hurts himself. Bolt gets hit but just explodes in a burst fo pure white lightning. "Awww that was a copy my friend." Said the real Bolt above the spell. "I planned way ahead for that kind of attack.....So far infact that you weren't even fighting th real me at the start." Bolt then unleashed 3 large blasts from his mouth and hands hitting the dragon in a single spot. The halo disappears as though the dragon staggers from the first blast however, he then flies through using his speed to dodge the other two before lunging his throat forward before he generates a large stream of flames in his mouth moments before it ignites into a heavy spray of hell-fire as flames pour out of his mouth blasting towards him in a much larger scale then before. Creates a shield of lightnign and blocks the attack long enough to dodge and launch a counter. "Not bad my draconic friend....." He said as he hovered just above him. "How about we call this a draw?" His sanity clear wavers as he pushes through the barrier ignoring the pain only tow swing his claws forward to chop towards Phoneix's face however he stops as he then appeared rather annoyed. "Fine for now... but if i see you again i will devour you're flesh" He replied angry tone as he twitches as the large volcanic dragon's scales turn black suddenly as the lava is hardening up. "Well funny thing is your alone either way and i have an army." Says bolt smirking pointing behind him where over 100 regular storm phoenix waiting for order. "Bye now have a nice journey.....Oh by the way this entire region is under my protection so leave here entirely." "Grrrr... if i return i will DESTROY IT!" He stated enraged before then caving before flying away using his large wing span to make his travel quicker as they flap forth as he flies into the skies before vanishing as the black dragon disappeared from sight. Bolt returns to the city seeing the city already being repaired by the guilds, military and civilians. "Well that was fun." He says as he lands next to the king and Markus who both glare at him. "What? I enjoyed myself this time." It tooks a month for the city to be fully repaired and any dead to be buried. Luckly only 100 soldiers died, after that happened the city went back to normal and everyone carried on ready to deal with the next battle of the war. The End Category:Roleplay Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Knightwalker591